A Harmonious Pair of a Heel and a Toe
by Ruu-kun
Summary: Miyu and Kanata were chosen to be partners in a ballroom dance on the school foundation festival. Afterwards, a paramour agency has chosen them to be one of their so called 'Leads to a Pairing' group. Whole summary inside! Read and find out!
1. The Beginning of a Pairing

Konnichiwa minna-san! Ruu-kun desu! ^^

This is my second fanfic of Daa! Daa! Daa! I hope you all will like it. As most of you know, my passion and love for Daa! Daa! Daa! has given me this strength to write this story.

By the way, the characters are not mine but Mika Kawamura's. Only the story itself is mine.

I dedicate this story to God, to my friends, to my upcoming readers and reviewers ;P , and to Kanata Saionji who has inspired me through his story, 'Castles in the Air'. My, I just can't help but love that story! I know you have read that story and you know what I felt after reading it. ^^

**A Harmonious Pair of a Heel and a Toe**

_A Miyu X Kanata Fanfiction_

By: Ruu-kun

**Summary:** Miyu and Kanata were chosen to be partners in a ballroom dance on the school foundation festival. Afterwards, a paramour agency has chosen them to be one of their so called 'Leads to a Pairing' group. Will they develop feelings for each other during their days with the other paramours? Read to find out!

**A Harmonious Pair of a Heel and a Toe**

**Chapter One: ** **The Beginning of a Pairing**

It was one busy morning in the Kouzuki residence and together with it, busy footsteps can be heard from the entire apartment. It has been the everyday life of the family, but today was different. All of them were packing their things so they won't be late for the train to Hokkaido. The reason why the Kouzukis will go there is because the family has decided to built their dream house in Hokkaido. They found a wonderful place there to stay. And now, it is only a matter of time before the train leaves them. Good thing is, Yuu, the breadwinner of the family, has skills in driving which allowed them to arrived just in time before the train closes the door.

"Whew, me made it. I thought we're going to wait for the next train." Miki Kouzuki said as she sits in one of the well-organized sits of the train.

"Ahahaha! We almost got caught because of our speed!" Yuu replied.

"But you're great papa. If it wasn't because of you, we would be late." Their blonde daughter, Miyu, praised him.

"Arigatou, Miyu-chan."

~~~ _Daa! Daa! Daa! ~~~_

Sooner or later, the family arrived in Hokkaido. It was summer that's why we can see different kinds of flowers blooming all around the city. The three of them ride in a taxi and told the taxi driver where their going. A few minutes later, they reached their brand new home. It was a gorgeous house with lots of flowers in the garden. The house was painted in different shades of pink. As soon as they entered the house, they were more enticited with the different kinds of furniture inside.

"Neh, papa, where's my room? I want to see it!" Miyu asked her father while her parents were busy unloading their things.

"Ah, it's upstairs. The second room from the left." Yuu replied, seeing his daughter is very excited.

"Arigatou!" Miyu then hurriedly went upstairs to see how her room would look like. As she opens the door, she can't stop getting excited. Then, here eyes widened when she saw the composition of the entire room. The wallpaper was pink, just perfect for a maiden like her. The bed was not big, but is sure sufficient for her to have a solacing cabinet, the study table, the computer. Whoah, she even got a computer for herself! Everything is just perfect for her needs. Her parents sure knows what she really needs and want. They're her parents after all!

Miyu jumped into her bed to check how cozy it was. She rolled over and over while hugging a pillow. She was so happy that her new bed was cozy. _'Yeah, it's true that it is comforting enough to sleep in a futon but it's still much better in a cozy bed like this!' _She thought to herself while continuing to roll over her bed. Our blonde friend is slowly falling into a deep slumber when her mother and father, Miki and Yuu, entered the room.

"Honey, I know that you're happy in your new room but it's time for you to organize your things. Plus, you're going to attend your new school tomorrow." Miki said softly while sitting beside her almost-in-deep-slumber daughter in the bed.

Hearing the last sentence made Miyu wide awake. She didn't thought that she's going to attend her new school right after they arrive. "Ehhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! I'm going to attend school tomorrow?! Why so fast mama?" The already full awake Miyu asked her mother, sitting up.

"Miyu dear, you have to. Summer break is over. You have to catch up to your lessons."

Miyu pouted at the thought that she was going to school again but then she just replied, "H-hai..."

~~~ _Daa! Daa! Daa! ~~~_

The next day, Miyu found herself unsure of what she actually wanted to say. After all, she is now standing in front of her new classmates that she's going to be with for her entire highschool life. She has been standing there for minutes without even saying a word after their homeroom teacher has introduced her. She was about to walk away when the teacher talked again.

"Okay class, since she is new here and all, I want you to be friends with her and accompany her here in school. Do you get it?" Their teacher, Miss Sato, who was average in height with brown short hair, announced in front of her sophomores students.

"Hai!" The students chorused in response to their teacher.

"That's good. Now, let me introduce to you our class representative, an outstanding student of our class, Kanata Saionji." Miss Sato said, making a brunette boy who was sitting at the middle back of the room stand up from his respective chair. Miyu shift her gaze towards the young man that the teacher has presented. She was astounded at the beauty of the young man. She has stared at him quite awhile without hearing and understanding what's he's saying until she realized that all the girls in the room has been drooling and over him right now. They seemed to be resisting something..

'_I guess he's really that handsome for making all the girls here drool over him._' Miyu thought to herself without realizing that she added some line to it. '..._Including me...'_

"Do you agree with that Miss Kouzuki?" Miss Sato said, bringing the flabbergasted Miyu back to earth.

"Eh? Pardon?" Was all Miyu could reply. She didn't know what the teacher was talking about because she was distracted by _attractiveness _ofthe class representative just now.

"I'm asking you if you agree with the proposal of Mister Saionji." Miss Sato repeated. Miyu looked back at the class representative who is now waiting for her answer. Then, she looked at the teacher again.

"Proposal? What proposal ma'am?"

"He proposed to let him guide you in our school. He's our class representative after all. Is that right Mister Saionji?"

"Hai. Since she's new here and all, I am obligated to tour her around the school." Kanata Saionji repeated his proposal. This is the first time that Miyu heard his voice so clearly. '_His voice is so sweet and full of passion.._' she told herself. "How does that sound, Kouzuki-san? Would you accept my proposal?" He added. '_He... he called me!_' Miyu became tensed and at the same time she blushed when he called her. The shade even became darker when he smiled at her making her heart skipped a beat. She can't do anything but smile back at him.

"I-I g-guess so.." Miyu replied, her voice quite cracking. She looked down to hide her face sensing that it is blushing furiously. When she agreed, the teacher signaled Kanata to sit down. As well as the girls who were going wild just now. Miyu heard some of them saying, "My, she's so lucky! I wish I was a new student as well so Kanata-kun would guide me too! Then.. then, we might develop feelings for each other! Kyaaa!"

After Miyu heard that, she looked at Kanata to see what his reaction might be. Would he be very happy to hear all those fantasizing girls over him or would he pretend that as if he didn't hear anything? She slowly looked at him hoping that the answer would be the second one. And when she did, she was actually shocked at what she saw. What she saw, is that, the Kanata she was thinking right now was calmly seating in his seat reading some books which is obviously showing that he doesn't care on what the girls are fussing about. Even though she was hoping for that, she can't help herself but be amazed. She thought that all the boys were the same. She thought that when a boy sees a girl going over him, he would play along even though he doesn't like the girl. Especially for boys like him which are good-looking. She sighed in relief seeing him like that.

After Miyu had agreed to the proposal, the teacher pointed to Miyu where she would sit. It would be a window seat. Well, she was hoping for that as well. During classes, she's taking secret glances at Kanata who was seriously listening to the teacher. During breaktime, many girls, even boys, approach her and ask her things like where she came from, why she decided to transfer schools, about her personal info, etc.

It was already thirty minutes before school time is over when Miss Sato, entered their room for some announcements. She was going to give them a homework that would help them know each other better.

"Okay class, even though it's your first day of school for this school year, I'm going to give you an assignment. Don't worry, it would not be about our lessons. It would be easy. You'll just have a partner and answer the questions that will be given to you. It would be the same as answering a slam book. You're going to ask your partner a question and write his/her answer in your paper. The other would do the same until you finish all the questions. Just feel like you're a reporter interviewing a popular star. Okay? Now, I have a box here and those who would pick the same number would be the partners." As soon as Miss Sato finished explaining, the students fall in line one by one to pick their number.

In the middle of picking, Miss Sato added, "Class, you have to pass that on Friday, 'kay?" Most of the students nodded while others were busy praying hoping that their partners will be who they wished for.

As expected, Miyu could hear girls muttering phrases like, "I wish I would be with Kanata-kun" or phrases like, "Of course not! Kanata-kun's partner would be me!". She was busy listening to the other girls without realizing that she's the only one left that hasn't pick yet. She stand up from her chair and went in front to pick the last number inside the box. As soon as she got the paper, she went back to her chair to see what number it is, hoping that it would be a lucky number.

She opened the paper and saw the hopefully-lucky-number. It was 15. '_Wow, 15. My birthday! I guess this would be a lucky number after all. I wonder who got the other 15.._' She was looking around anticipating that she might see who was holding the other 15.

On the other hand, the person Miyu was looking for had already known that she has the other 15. This person accidentally saw the paper she was holding. '_I guess she's not that bad to be partners with._' The person thought. '_This might also be the right time to do THAT_' he added.

~~~ _Daa! Daa! Daa! ~~~_

(a/n:)

Okay, how's that guys? I hope you like the first chapter of, _A Harmonious Pair of a Heel and a Toe. _

I think that this chapter was too short. I'm having second thoughts if I'll make this longer or not. But since I wanted to make it a cliffhanger, it turned out like this.

If you guys like this story or not, please tell me! I don't mind having bad reviews. I'm sorry if I have wrong grammars here so please spare with me.

And if you just happens to be eager to know what's going to happen next, please encourage me through your reviews!

If you have read this story, please review! But if you really don't want, then do so. I won't force you. It just so happens that I want to know what my readers feel about this story.

For those who like this story, please stay tuned for the next chapter!

I'm your author,

Ruu-kun


	2. I Want to Know Him Better

Konnichiwa minna-san! Ruu-kun desu! ^^

This is my second fanfic of Daa! Daa! Daa! I hope you all will like it. As most of you know, my passion and love for Daa! Daa! Daa! has given me this strength to write this story.

And again, the characters are not mine but Mika Kawamura's. Only the story itself is mine.

I'd like to thank those who have reviewed for the previous chapter. Namely:

_miyukozuki5gmail:_ thanks for the advice. Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it! ^^

_Chocoangel:_ ohhh… thanks a bunch again! That review encouraged me! And yeah, Kanata Saionji really rocks! ^^

_j0nsbdaniansRock1__:_ thank you too! Here's the next chapter. I have updated it and well, just read what happens.. ^^

_jdcocoagirl__: _thanks for the review again. Here's the next chapter.. ^^

**A Harmonious Pair of a Heel and a Toe**

_A Miyu X Kanata Fanfiction_

By: Ruu-kun

**Summary:** Miyu and Kanata were chosen to be partners in a ballroom dance on the school foundation festival. Afterwards, a paramour agency has chosen them to be one of their so called 'Leads to a Pairing' group. Will they develop feelings for each other during their days with the other paramours? Read to find out!

**A Harmonious Pair of a Heel and a Toe**

**Chapter Two: I Want to Know Him Better**

After that peculiar announcement of Miss Sato, most of the students gathered to look for their respective partner. Miyu wasn't able to adapt with the flow of her classmates so she sat firmly on her chair and decided to wait until her classmates were done. Little did she know that the person holding the other 15 that she has, has been observing her the whole time. '_Maybe I'll talk to her later._' The person thought to himself.

After a few minutes of commotion, the class has finally settled down and went back to their seats. Miss Sato has finally gained the attention of the students. "Okay class, here are the questionnaires. Fall in line alphabetically and get one paper." Miss Sato commanded as she showed the class the papers she brought in when she entered the room. After each and every student got their paper, the teacher talked again. "Now that you have the questionnaires, you may start asking your partner anytime you wanted. Just make sure that you'll pass that on Friday okay?"

"Hai!" The students responded and soon the teacher bid goodbye and left the students.

After the teacher went away, the whole class was in a total pandemonium. Every one of them was with their partners asking questions according to the given paper. Miyu didn't know what to do for she still doesn't know who her partner was. This made her think. Why her partner hasn't started looking for her as well? Maybe the teacher has mistaken and has only written one paper with number 15? '_That can't be! How about me then? What should I do if that was true?_' Miyu thought deeply.

'_Man, looks like she's in deep thoughts. In that condition, she might not be able to answer the questions clearly.. I know! I'll just leave her a note then. Maybe that would be enough. And besides, the deadline is still on Friday. We have lots of time to answer the questions. That's right! I'll do that.' _The other person thought and started writing a note for Miyu. When no one seems to be looking, he carefully put the note on her armchair while she's looking at the window. He was lucky she didn't sense him.

After a few minutes of pondering, Miyu noticed that she was the only one left in the classroom. Though some of her new friends bid farewell to her not long ago, she seemed to not notice them so they left her thinking that she wants to be alone. Then she remembers her problem. '_Oh yeah, I should go to the faculty and ask ma'am what's going on. I really don't want to be left out._' She then picks up her bag when she noticed a note on her desk. She opens it and read what it contains:

"_I know you got the other 15 that I have. I'm sorry if I haven't approached you. You seemed to be worrying about something so I decided not to. But don't worry! We'll start tomorrow so be ready okay? Start reading the questions and think carefully of what to answer. I'll do the same. Bye now! Take care!_"

After she finished reading the contents, she observed that the person did not write his name. "What was that? Is this a prank or something? Oh well, we'll know it tomorrow." She talked with no one in particular. She decided to keep the paper so in case that it was a prank, she could show it to the teacher. Afterwards, she immediately went home for it was getting dark.

~~~ _Daa! Daa! Daa! ~~~_

Kanata Saionji was now lying in his bed reading the paper that was given to them this afternoon. He was also thinking if a certain somebody has seen the note he left. Then he remembers the phrase he has written on it. "_Bye now and take care… _Why the heck did I wrote that! We aren't even friends and all! Argh! What if she treats that as something else? That would be trouble! I have to clear things out tomorrow._" _Our brunette has said to himself as he turns to another side of the futon. He placed back the paper on the table near his futon and decided to sleep all those worries out.

He was near to his dreamworld when a memory strikes his head again. This time, he recalled that he forgot to write his name on the note. '_Oh crap! Another mistake Saionji. What's wrong with you? It was unlikely for you to have those kinds of mistakes. What's the root of all this anyway?_' He thought again when somebody's _smile_ popped on his mind. Oh yeah, come to think of it, when he received that smile this morning, he can't help himself but be astounded. It was a very warm smile he rarely sees. And yes, it **is **his first time seeing one. He received it from a blonde girl who has accepted his proposal to tour her around the school.

After receiving that smile, his day has been a little strange. He can't stop stealing glances at the blonde girl. This has also caused him near embarrassment. When he was busy staring at her, he saw that she was about to look at him so he immediately turned his gaze back at the teacher who happens to call him after a short while to answer a question his classmate cannot. He even thought to himself that she might have sensed him looking at her. However, he has endured on not looking at her to avoid accidents like the one which almost got him earlier.

'_Man, I can't forget that smile of hers. Argh!_' He shouted at his mind who refuses to take off the memory of the smiling blonde. He covered his face with a pillow and turned on another side of the futon. He was doing that for nearly half an hour until he gets tired and eventually fell asleep.

~~~ _Daa! Daa! Daa! ~~~_

It was dinner time and Miyu Kouzuki has just finished telling her parents how her first day in school happened. But of course she skipped some important moments like _liking_ their class representative even though she only met him today and they are not even friends, _yet._ Even the times when she secretly take glances at him. Her parents, being parents, were very happy that their only daughter has already got friends and all but they sensed that she's hiding something from them. So they decided to ask her instead of worrying by themselves on what it might be.

"Honey, are you sure that's all?" her mother, Miki, asked her.

"Hmm.. I think that's all to it… oh yeah, I remember! Our homeroom teacher has given us an assignment." Miyu replied to her mother who looked so worried just now.

"What kind of assignment sweetie?" her father, Yuu, asked this time.

Miyu has explained what their homework was about while her parents just continue nodding all the way when she's explaining.

"So, who's your partner honey?" Miki asked as soon as Miyu finished talking.

"I don't know yet but he left me a note saying that we'll start answering tomorrow." Miyu said firmly to her parents.

"I see, good luck then honey. That's one good assignment especially you're a transfer student." Miki patted her daughters head.

"Mama's right sweetie. We wish you all the best!" Yuu said, cheering for his daughter.

"Arigatou, mama, papa. I'll be heading upstairs okay? Oyasumi nasai." Miyu said as she waved to her parents.

"Goodnight too honey!" they replied in unison to her.

Miyu then rushed to her room to read the questionnaires.

"First question, Name. Of course it would be Name! Next, Name of your partner. Hmm.. Now that I think about it, I have no idea of who he might be. I should have observed who wasn't with their partner before! Why haven't I think about that?" Miyu pondered as she list down names of students whom she _thought _she didn't saw with a partner.

"They're quite many. Wonder why they haven't started yet? Maybe they're in the same situation as me!" Miyu proudly said to herself.

"Okay, continue reading. Next question, Blood type. That's O for me! Why do they need that anyway? Maybe for some blood donations? Nah, can't be. What am I thinking anyways? Continue reading Miyu. Concentrate on reading! Next question, Birthday. That would be March 15 then. Next, Hobbies. Hobbies? Well, maybe reading fashion magazines and watching movies. Except for horror ones." Miyu giggled as she said the last sentence.

After reading half of the questionnaires, she soon felt sleepy and decided to read the rest tomorrow morning.

~~~ _Daa! Daa! Daa! ~~~_

The next day, Miyu was awaken by the striking gleam of sun through the window. She groaned and turned on the other side of the bed. Just when she decided to sleep for five more minutes, she remembers that she has classes today, and most of all, there's this assignment to be done. Miyu got ready for school and bid goodbye to her parents.

She reached the school just in time. Not too early and yet not too late. She went inside their room and greeted her classmates a "Good Morning!" which they returned to her. She placed her bag on her desk and sit on her chair. She rested her palm on her chin and started looking for a certain someone in the room. The blonde gave up on looking for him but she started waiting for him.

'_Why am I waiting for him anyways? It's not like we're friends._' She yawned a little. '_I guess I'll go to the restroom then. I have to fix my appearance. Not that it really matters. I don't have something to do anyways._' She then stands from her seat and walked to the door. She opened it and was about to step out when somebody came in front of her. She looked up to see who the person was.

"S-Saionji-kun?" Miyu said abruptly wide in shock when she saw that it was the person she's looking for just a while ago.

"O-ohayou." Kanata nervously said as he saw the person he just can't stop thinking last night. '_Wow, she's quite early for a transferee. I guess she's responsible enough._' He thought.

"Ohayou gozaimasu." Miyu replied heads low and ran past him straight for the restroom.

Kanata blinked at her sudden movement but he guess that it was just some girly stuff. He went inside and was greeted by his fan girls (oh yeah, I forgot to mention, his fan girls won't disappear here! ^ ^,). Kanata greeted them back and went straight for his chair.

~~~ _Daa! Daa! Daa! ~~~_

Miyu was now in front of the mirror in the restroom. She has been staring at her face for quite a while now. Her face was red and her heartbeat was still not steady from the encounter earlier. At the moment he showed right in front of her, her heart started beating rapidly. She doesn't know what to do so she rushed to the restroom to calm herself down. She fixed herself up and waited for some more time before she goes back to the room.

'_It has been ten minutes and she hadn't showed back. What could have happen to her? It's nearly time before the teacher enters the room. She'll be late if she won't show up in five minutes._' He pondered while looking at the door she disappeared from a while ago.

It was already four minutes since Kanata started worrying about her and he has been staring at the door the whole time. When there was only thirty seconds left, he decided to look for her so he stands up making all his classmates wonder because all of them were already sitting firmly on their seats, waiting for their teacher to come in. He ignored all those looks and murmurs he received and was about to walk out of the room to search for Miyu when the door opened.

All the students look at the direction where the door opened (because there was two doors on each room) making the blonde girl standing there think that she was already late in class. She looked around the room to search for the teacher when her emerald eyes met the auburn ones. The auburn eyes were shaking and she doesn't know why. Then suddenly, the owner of those warm eyes decided to look away and sit down. She was left there standing alone when she felt that someone was behind her. She turned around to see that it was their teacher, Miss Sato. She quickly went back to her seat when Miss Sato said, "Get inside miss. It's time to start the class."

Sooner or later, the subject with Miss Sato is done as well as the other subjects right after it. It was now lunchtime and almost all the students were gone to the canteen. The ones left are those with packed lunches who decided to eat in the classroom instead of the canteen. And including them was the one with a long, blonde haired girl, Miyu.

'_Hmmm… So today's menu is hotdog with omelet rice. Yummy!_' Miyu said to herself as she opened her bento designed with cherry blossoms on the side.

She picked her chopsticks and tear them apart and was about to dig in when someone approached her.

"Can I have a minute?" asked a brunette boy with alluring auburn orbs.

Miyu looked up and was totally surprised to see the ever-handsome Kanata Saionji standing right in front of her and asking if he can talk to her!

"S-sure. No problem." Was her reply and was about to stand up when the brunette stopped her.

"There's no need for that. Here would be fine."

"Okay… Tell me" Miyu said as she sit back again on her seat.

"After finishing your food, can you meet me at the entrance of the building?"

"What for?" Miyu said with those confused looks seen on her face.

"I'll tell the details later. Just come. Okay?"

"If you say so.. Then fine. I'll go."

"Great. I'll wait for you there." Kanata said as he turned away but then he turned again to add something. "And please bring your questionnaire with you, 'kay? Bye!" he said as he turned back at her again and waved his right hand.

"I wonder why I need to bring that paper." Miyu retorted but just said, "Whatever. I just have to eat now coz I'm really hungry!" she added and then seconds later she dig in her bento.

~~~ _Daa! Daa! Daa! ~~~_

Miyu was now walking down the hallway to the entrance to meet Kanata. But until now, she hasn't even guessed yet why he asked her to bring the questionnaire with her. After several minutes of walking, Miyu finally reached the entrance and saw Kanata, so she approached him.

"Okay, I'm here. What do you need to tell me?" Miyu said as soon as she reached Kanata.

"Did you bring it?" he asked without replying to her question.

"Yeah, what's this for anyway?" she asked, handing him the paper.

"You got the number 15 right?" he asked again as soon as he received the paper.

'_He sure has a lot of question huh?_' Miyu thought to herself as she gave him a nod.

"As you can see, I got the other one." Kanata said as he showed her the numbered paper he picked yesterday.

Miyu, being slow as ever, didn't get the message immediately so she said, "so?"

Kanata can't believe this. And here he just told himself earlier that she looks responsible for being early today. And now, she can't even get the message? '_What a troublesome girl.._' he told himself.

"Show me the paper you picked yesterday." He commanded her. Miyu followed and gave him the paper with number 15.

"See this?" He asked, showing her the two similar papers aligned in front of her face.

"U-huh." She just replied.

Kanata scratched his head. '_Oh, Kami-sama. What did I do wrong and I'm receiving this kind of punishment now?_' Kanata thought as he looked up trying to find an answer. '_I guess I won't be needing to clear things out with her._' He looked backed at Miyu and said,

"Still can't get it?" Kanata glared at her, tapping his feet, getting irritated.

Miyu can't help but be nervous now that she's receiving a glare from Kanata. This made her less concentrated and she was lost for words. She lowered her head as she felt that tears started forming on her emerald orbs. She tried to think carefully on what he's trying to say and after a long brainstorming, she _finally _get what he meant to say.

"You mean, you're my p-partner?" Miyu said as she looked up again.

"Oh, thank God! You finally realized it!" he said as those irritated looks vanished and was changed by an overjoyed one. He looked at her only to see those tiny droplets wanting to escape her emerald orbs.

"H-hey. Are you crying?" he asked, concern shown in his voice.

Miyu blinked but then she wiped those tiny droplets off her emerald orbs and replied to him, "No, they just suddenly showed up. Whenever I felt stupid they always form themselves in my eyes. I can't control it."

Kanata's eyes widen as she spoke those words to him. She just actually told him something a person normally don't do to a person she just met. Miyu, seeing this, thought that she said something wrong again and so she said,

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you that."

"No, its okay, actually I'm glad."

"Why?"

"You know, people normally don't say problems to a person they just met. And I'm happy that you told yours to me even though we just met yesterday."

"Is that so?"

Kanata nodded to her while smiling. Then he said, "Now, why don't we start answering these questions?" he suggested as he showed her the questionnaires.

"You're right. We better start or else we won't be able to pass it on Friday."

"Good. Now let's head to the library. Only a few students go there so that might be a good place to do this."

With that, the two teens head to the library with Kanata leading their way.

~~~ _Daa! Daa! Daa! ~~~_

"We're here." Kanata said as he stopped at one of the huge buildings of the school.

"Are you sure this is the library?" Miyu asked when she remembered the time when Kanata told her that only a few students visit here.

"Yeah. Unbelievable, right?" Kanata replied as he looked up to the high building. Miyu nodded as she followed her eyes to where Kanata is looking.

Soon, they went inside and picked a seat near the window. It was Kanata who started to talk.

"Okay, numbers one and two would be answered by ourselves, I guess." Kanata said as he scribbled his name in the first question and Miyu's name in the second. "You done?" he asked after he finished writing their names.

"Yeah." Miyu replied.

"Okay, I'll ask first." Kanata said as he looked at the third question in the paper.

"Go ahead." Miyu ordered him.

"Bloodtype?" he asked,

Miyu replied, "That's O for me, what about you?"

"Mine's AB. Your birthday?" he continued,

"March 15. And you?"

"December 25."

Miyu looked up when she heard his answer. Kanata nodded as a sign of 'Yes, C_hristmas_ is my birthday.'

"Really?" Miyu still asked even after receiving a nod from Kanata.

"Can't believe it? Wanna look at my birth certificate?" he asked, teasing her.

"Ah, there's no need for that. I believe in you." Miyu said while Kanata smirked.

"Let's continue. What are your hobbies?" Kanata asked while looking at her.

'_Well, maybe reading fashion magazines and watching movies. Except for horror ones.'_

Miyu suddenly turned crimson as she remembered the answer she has thought about last night. She sure doesn't want Kanata to know her top secret.

Kanata, seeing her sudden reaction, asked her, "Are you okay?"

Miyu nodded quickly and replied, "Yes. I'm fine."

"Then why would you turn red?" Kanata asked out of curiosity.

"I-It's nothing. Really.. What's the question again?" Miyu said, trying to change the subject. Good thing Kanata didn't notice this.

"Your hobbies?" Kanata repeated.

"Reading fashion magazines and watching movies." She said, not adding the last phrase.

"You sure that's all?" Kanata asked her as if sensing that there's more to her answer than that.

"O-Of course! That's all…" Miyu said, turning away from him.

"Really?" Kanata asked once again giving her a teasing smirk. Then he added, "With a reaction like that, I don't think that's all."

"S-Saionji-kun.. Please stop. That's really all.." she replied, heads low.

Kanata suddenly frowned when he heard what she called him. He doesn't know why but he wants her not to call him like that. It feels like they're not friends at all. It hurts him deep inside his heart.

"Okay, then let's continue." He said with cold voice.

Miyu immediately felt the sudden change of mood of Kanata. '_Did I do something wrong again?_' She asked herself. She was going to say something when Kanata interrupted.

"Aren't you gonna ask me?" he said, again with the icy tone.

Miyu forced herself not to break down. She doesn't know why Kanata is acting like that. Instead, she just does what Kanata told her. "What are your hobbies?" she asked him.

"Mine's not reading magazines but manga. That would be enough."

"Okay." Miyu said as she writes his answer on her paper.

"What about your height?" Kanata continued.

"The last time I check it was 160 cm. How about yours?"

"167 cm."

They continued asking questions to each other but the cold air still lingers between them (wonder how they survived that?). No one would bulge a question not related to what they're answering.

But after somewhat like a million years, they have finished their task and was about to go back to their room when they heard the bell rang. It means it was only five minutes left before another class would start. They went out of the library with both of them silent and were unable to talk. But somehow, Kanata managed to talk.

"Uhm.. Kouzuki-san?" Kanata asked, his back still facing her.

"Hn?" Miyu replied, quite surprised on why Kanata called her after that _long _killing silence.

Kanata looked down, finding words he can't express.

"What is it, Saionji-kun?" Miyu said, after having no reply from Kanata.

"C-could you call me, K-Kanata?" he said in a low voice, quite quavering.

"Pardon? I didn't hear you." Miyu said, bending down a little to see Kanata's face. She was taken aback when Kanata suddenly looked up and faced her.

"I said call me Kanata from now on." He looked straight at her; his words are now more understandable than before.

"Eh?"

"Call me Kanata." He said in a calmer voice, then he smiled.

"Saionji-kun?" Miyu asked, a little confused.

"It's Kanata. Please call me Kanata." He said, still smiling.

"Ka.. Kan.. Ka-na-ta?" she replied in a slow pace.

"Say it again." He commanded her.

"Kanata-kun." She replied,

"Drop the –kun." He commanded again.

"K-Kanata." She finally said, and then she looked down. She's now blushing.

Kanata's smile widen after hearing it from Miyu. She finally said his name. His heart lightens at the feeling of happiness right now. He was so happy that he unconsciously hugged Miyu.

"Thank you. That made my day." He said, closing his eyes, still hugging her.

At the sudden warmth of Kanata's embrace, Miyu's cheek rouged to its limit. Her cheeks were as red as a new plucked tomato.

"Kanata?" Miyu asked him, wanting to escape from him, but her heart tells her not o do so.

"Oh, sorry." Kanata said as he releases Miyu from his arms. Man, how he wanted to not let her go. But he has no choice, they're just friends, right? "Just a friendly hug." He immediately added.

"Okay." Miyu said, quite convinced on what Kanata said.

Silence…

They just stood there like statues. Both are still reminiscing the quick warm moment that occurred to them just seconds ago. It was Kanata again who had the urge to start a conversation.

"We have to go back or we'll be late."

Miyu nodded and together, they ran through the hallway to their classroom, ignoring the rule that nobody must run in the hallway.

Good thing is, no teacher saw them and so they arrived in their classroom just in time before the next teacher enters it.

~~~ _Daa! Daa! Daa! ~~~_

_Ting… Ting… Ting…_

The school bell rang again. But this time, it was meant to mean that classes are over for the day and it was time to go home for some students. But for Kanata Saionji who has a council meeting, it has a different meaning.

'_Time for the council meeting._' He told himself as he ran out of the room leaving his bag behind and went straight to their meeting.

At the other end of the classroom, was a blonde girl who was still sitting on her chair. She has been there for several minutes after the bell rang.

She was thinking of what to answer for the last question in their questionnaire that was supposed to be answered by themselves. The question goes like this,

'_What do you personally think of your partner?_'

"Hmm.. What do I personally think about Kanata?" she thought as she place her palm to her chin and looked out the window.

She saw the deserted school grounds. But together with it, were the swaying branches of cherry blossom trees aligned in the school entrance. Even though it was not yet spring and only the bold branches of the trees were seen, it sure calms her mind just seeing the beautiful scenery in front of her. And adding to it was the beautiful sunset slowly vanishing from the mountains.

She then remembers the calm Kanata that she encountered not long ago today. She scribbled some sentences in her paper and stopped to see the gorgeous scenery again. She was about to write again when she felt that someone was coming.

"Whew, that meeting is sure tiring!" she heard from a brunette man coming inside the room. His eyes were closed and that's probably the reason why he didn't see her.

She stared at him and watched him approach his desk to get his bag when finally he noticed her.

"Kouzuki-san?" He said as he stared at the lady who has been staring at him too for quite awhile now.

Miyu nodded and smiled at him.

"Why are you still here?" he asked, now approaching her.

"Well, I was answering the last question. I want to finish it today" she answered plainly.

"The last question?" he asked again.

"Yeah."

"I see. Need some help?" he offered.

"No thanks. It must be based on our own way of thinking anyways."

"Okay. Are you done?"

"Hmm.. quite.."

"Quite?" he asked, a little confused.

"I'll just have to add a little more and it'll be done." She replied to him as she added the last sentence in her paper. '_I want to know him better…_'

"There, I'm done!" Miyu said as she held her paper in front of her.

"Good for you. Wanna go home now?" Kanata said, seeing that Miyu has already done answering her questionnaire.

"That's a good idea. And I'm quite hungry now. Better go home and taste my father's cooking!" she said, getting excited and at the same time, she picks up her bag from the side of her table.

"Your father's the one cooking?" Kanata asked, curious about the last sentence she said.

"Yeah, most of the time. My mother's not really the type who loves cooking." Miyu said in as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"I get it." Kanata said, starting to walk while Miyu followed him positioning at his right side.

They walked down the hallway and through the gate where they would part coz their houses are in different direction. They bid goodbye to each other as a sign of their new friendship. They turned back at each other and started to walk different paths when Kanata suddenly remembered something he should have done a long time ago.

'_Oh no, I almost forgot about THAT_' he told himself. He turned around to see if Miyu is still in sight. He sighed in relief seeing her not very far away.

"KOUZUKI-SAN!" he shouted as he ran to her.

"What is it Kanata? Did you forget something?" Miyu replied as soon as Kanata reached her.

"Yeah, I forgot to ask you about this earlier." He said, he was panting while his hands were in his knees.

"About what?"

"The tour. When do you want to tour around the school?" he asked, trying to help her remember about his proposal.

"Oh. About that. Maybe tomorrow? Since we're done at our assignment, maybe tomorrow is fine?" she asked him,

"That's a good idea. We'll do it at lunch time okay?"

"Approved." Miyu said as she gave him a thumbs up while Kanata do the same.

~~~ _Daa! Daa! Daa! ~~~_

**End of Chapter 2**

~~~ _Daa! Daa! Daa! ~~~_

(a/n:)

Okay, that's it for the second chapter of, _A Harmonious Pair of a Heel and a Toe._

Hope you like it guys!

This time, I'm satisfied with the length of the chapter. It's not of a big deal though.

Anyways, please review!

A **review** is the most wanted thing an author wants to receive! So please, and PLEASE, review!

I need more reviews to encourage me!

An advance thanks for those whose gonna review. Thank you very much! I hope to see you soon!

Please stay tuned for the third chapter entitled, _"The Tour and The Announcement"_

Your author,

~Ruu-kun~


	3. The Tour and The Announcement

Konnichiwa minna-san! Ruu-kun desu! ^^

I know I've been lazy these past two weeks. I'm just a beginner and yet I'm becoming lazy already. I must tell you this: this is not really my nature, writing stories. To be honest, I _really really_ hate writing essays and stuff. But why am I doing this you may ask? There's only one answer for that:

_**My undying LOVE and PASSION for Daa! Daa! Daa!**_

I know you would understand me. Thank you for that. And now, may I present to you, the third chapter of, _A Harmonious Pair of a Heel and a Toe. _I hope this chapter satisfies your long await. Please enjoy this chapter to the extreme! ^^,

Oh, and by the ways…**Thank you! **for those incredible reviews I received last time. That really encouraged me! ^^

**A Harmonious Pair of a Heel and a Toe**

_A Miyu X Kanata Fanfiction_

By: Ruu-kun

**Summary:** Miyu and Kanata were chosen to be partners in a ballroom dance on the school foundation festival. Afterwards, a paramour agency has chosen them to be one of their so called 'Leads to a Pairing' group. Will they develop feelings for each other during their days with the other paramours? Read to find out!

**A Harmonious Pair of a Heel and a Toe**

**Chapter Three: The Tour and the Announcement**

"So… Where are we now?" asked a blonde to a brunette standing right next to her.

"We're at the school's mini zoo." Answered the brunette who was opening the gate of the said location.

After opening the gate, the first thing you'll see is the cage of various types of birds aligned in the center of the site. Looking at their right were the rodents like hamster, squirrel, rabbits, and guinea pigs. Occupying the left side were the ordinary pets like dogs, cats, chickens, etc.

"Wow! This is amazing! This is the first time I'm seeing a mini zoo in a school. My old school doesn't have one." Miyu said as she checked out each cage in the site.

"That's what our school has been proud of. Ever since this mini zoo had been opened, the school has received many awards." Kanata explained as he joined Miyu on checking out each animal.

"You mean… this is opened to the public?"

"Yeah. Sharing what the school has to the public adds to the popularity of the school. Hence, the awards prove it." Kanata replied as they stopped at the rodents section.

"Wow, that's even greater." Miyu bent down to see the description of the hamster, "A burrowing rodent native to western Asia. It's somewhat looks like a rat with thick, soft fur. It has very short legs with large ears." Miyu read aloud.

"But I bet they're cuter than rats." Miyu added as she finished reading.

"Wanna check?" Kanata asked seeing that Miyu despises rats.

"Check what?" asked Miyu, standing up straight.

"How cute these hamsters are. You said they're cuter than rats." Kanata said as he open the cage of the hamsters and carefully grabs a hold on a brown one, slowly bringing it outside the cage and showing it to Miyu.

"H-Hey, don't get that closer to me." Miyu said, slowly stepping backwards seeing the cute little hamster on Kanata's palm in front of her.

Kanata grinned as an idea strikes him. He asked Miyu, "Don't tell me, you're afraid of this?" as he point the hamster closer to Miyu which made her shrieked and hide behind one of the cages.

Kanata chuckled seeing Miyu's reaction. His plan was a success. It was confirmed that she was afraid of hamsters. He slowly approached the hiding Miyu with the hamster still clasped in his palm.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't know that you're afraid of hamsters." He said while giving her yet another warm smile.

"Now you know. So please put that hamster back." She said, not looking at him.

Another idea struck Kanata so he opposed Miyu's plea and started caressing the hamster's soft fur. He said, "Look, the hamster's not biting me. They loved being caressed."

Miyu watched Kanata carefully as he caressed the hamster's fur noticing that the rodent isn't moving a bit but instead, it was just enjoying the soft touch of its holder.

Kanata smiled as he saw that Miyu was actually interested in the hamster so he offered, "Wanna try?"

Miyu shrugged a bit but being jealous on how the hamster enjoyed Kanata's pet, she nodded and received the hamster from Kanata. Her eyes were closed when receiving it so she wasn't sure if it was in her palm already but it was verified when she felt something cozy touch her hand. She opened her eyes and observed the rodent in her palm.

"Try caressing it." Kanata suggested as soon as he handed her the hamster.

Miyu obeyed Kanata and started caressing the little hamster. She actually enjoyed touching the animal.

After feeling relieved that her fear of hamsters was gone, Miyu put the hamster back to its cage and checked out the rest of the animals that she hasn't seen. Kanata joined her as he was her tour guide after all.

After the mini zoo, Kanata accompanied Miyu to the garden beside the school building. It would be their last destination for the tour. Kanata has already escorted her to the school gym, the track and field, the swimming pool located behind the gym, the laboratory, and many other places in the school.

~~~ _Daa! Daa! Daa! ~~~_

"We're here." Kanata presented the entrance to the garden. It was a gorgeous entrance with shrubs placed around the foundation of the site.

"Why the amount of shrubs here?" Miyu asked as soon as the entrance enticed her.

"Because it is said that shrubbery helps blend with the natural setting." Kanata explained.

"I see. Neh, can we go inside?" Miyu asked, getting curious of what the garden might contain.

"Of course. This is one of the school's best spot after all!" Kanata replied as he led the way inside the garden.

As soon as they get inside, the flowers surrounding the garden greeted them with a fresh scent as they sway with the wind's soft blow.

"Whoa, I thought the mini zoo was the only surprising place here. So is the garden too." Miyu said as she smelled one of the flowers.

Kanata smiled seeing that Miyu is enjoying the tour. He has planned for today's events last night. He doesn't know why he's making a big deal out of it even though there has been a lot of students he has toured before, Miyu just seems to be different from them. He feels like the tour has to be a special one. For it might be a start of _something_ exceptional.

He stopped at a corner and bent down to pick something. Miyu noticed him so she came closer.

"What's the matter, Kanata?" she asked, bending down a little to see what he's doing.

"Ah, nothing. I was just entranced by the beauty of this flower so I picked it up." Kanata said, standing up and facing the blonde.

"Are we allowed to pick flowers?" Miyu asked out of curiosity.

"Nope. If that's the case, you wouldn't be able to see any flowers now." Kanata said, as a matter of fact.

"Eh? Then why-"

"Why did I pick one?" Kanata finished.

Miyu nodded in response to his question.

"It's simple. Because this flower called me, asking me to pick it up." Kanata looked at the flower.

"T-The flower called you?" Miyu asked, shocked from what Kanata said.

Kanata laughed at Miyu's shocked yet serious reaction.

"Did you actually think that they talked to me?" Kanata said in between his laughs.

Miyu gave him a death glare, rage obviously shown through her emerald orbs.

Kanata smirked and simply said, "So you did."

"Of course not! Even a mere child knows that flowers don't talk!" Miyu retorted.

Kanata grabbed this opportunity to tease her more now that he's actually enjoying it. "Hmm, then how would you explain to me why your eyes looked so serious when you asked me if the flower actually talked?" Kanata challenged her while rubbing his chin.

"I... ah… um... I… um…" Miyu can't find words that would make him believe her. Of course, how could she when Kanata's telling the truth?

"Okay, I'll give you ten more seconds to think about for an excuse." Kanata smirked seeing that Miyu is having a hard time looking for an excuse.

Miyu blinked now that she realizes that Kanata was genuinely tantalizing her. Before she could even protest to him, Kanata already began counting from ten.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five…" Kanata started counting using his fingers but was interrupted halfway by Miyu.

"Hey, you're counting too fast!" Miyu objected by the way Kanata count.

"Ohh.. You're wasting the precious time I gave you..." he said softly at her and without further ado, he continued trailing down the rest of the numbers. "Four, three, two, one and a half, one and one fourth… ONE! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding!" Kanata finished.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Miyu retorted again.

"What's not fair? I gave you enough time to think for an excuse and yet you've wasted it on bickering at me." Kanata said, crossing his arms.

"Fine! I lose! So what if I actually believed in you?" Miyu said, her cheeks starting to blush so she turned away from his gaze.

"Honesty is still the best policy. Good girl…" Kanata said as he patted Miyu's head as if she was a stray dog lost in the park.

"Hey! Don't treat me like a dog!" Miyu fought back as she lightly pushed Kanata's hand away.

"Oh! I thought the dog was already grown up. So it was still a _puppy_." Kanata said while starting to back away giving more stress on the word, _puppy_.

"Why you…" Miyu said as she starts to catch Kanata who was already running away from her to prove that he was wrong, again.

"Haha, catch me if you can!" he replied, running away for his dear life.

The two teenagers began to run around the garden as if they were two innocent kids chasing each other. The chasing last for several minutes until both of them were worn out from running. Kanata stopped at the center where the biggest group of flowers lies. They were the collection of daisies and sunflowers joined together showing a raving beauty when you look from above.

Little did Kanata know, as he was resting peacefully, slowly regaining his strength, a certain blonde was determined on defeating him on their little game so she was slowly approaching him from his back, planning to catch him while she has the chance.

_Tip toe… Tip toe…_

Miyu was ready to catch Kanata so she positioned herself on a jumping stunt. Kanata quickly recognized that someone was behind him so he turned just in time before Miyu hopped on him. But no, it was too late for Miyu to back out as she already jumped…

Kanata's eyes widen at the sight of Miyu in front of him but it was also too late for him to run away from her.

_THUMP!_

The two teens stumbled and fell. There they lie down in the bed of flowers. The fresh scent of flowers lingering between them… Ah… what a nostalgic moment.

The blonde and the brunette were staring, no, more on gazing at each other's orbs, dumbfounded at their current situation. Both of them were blushing furiously.

Then there's the blonde's lengthy hair flowing with the winds blow…

'_She smells like daisies…_' Kanata thought as the scent of the girl _above _him reached his nostrils.

'_He… He's more handsome looking up this close…_' Miyu speculated.

Kanata then remembered the true reason why he unconsciously picked the flower. It was her. Yes, her. The girl in front of him now. After seeing the little flower stands out from the rest of the others, his brain immediately send the picture of her in his mind. More like his _heart_ not his brain. And then, he picked it up.

He then pulled the said flower from his pocket and showed it to her. To Miyu.

Though they were still in the awkward position, Miyu blinked at the sudden appearance of the flower in front of her. She didn't get up but just stared at the flower.

"The flower you picked a while ago?" she asked him.

Kanata nodded and added, "…and the reason for our position now." He smirked.

Silence…

Suddenly the two teens burst out laughing realizing their childish acts. Miyu quickly hopped up from Kanata while the latter sits up from his previous stance.

"Here" Kanata said as he handed her the flower he's been holding.

"What's this for?" Miyu said as she received the white item.

"You could think of it as a gift of our friendship." He replied.

Miyu smiled and said, "Thanks. I'll treasure this."

"You're always welcome." Kanata said as he smiled back.

"Kanata?" Miyu asked,

"What is it?"

"Why is it a _daisy?_"Miyu asked out of curiosity.

"_Coz it's as pretty as you. Simple yet elegant_" Kanata muttered under his breath.

"Come again?" Miyu asked, not quite sure if she heard Kanata murmured something.

"No… Nothing! It's just random pick." He quickly replied.

"Ohh.. I thought you said something else." Miyu honestly said.

"You might be hearing things." He said, quite relieved that she didn't heard him.

"Hmm.. maybe…"

"C'mon. Let's head for the _last _place." Kanata suggested.

"Last place? I thought this was the last one?"

"In normal circumstances, that is."

"What do you mean?" Miyu asked, a little confused.

"I wanted to show you a place I really love in this school." He replied sincerely.

"A place you really love?"

"Yep. I know it's just a normal hang-out place for others, but for me it's different." He said while smiling.

"Ohh.. Then what are you waiting for? Bring me there before time runs out." Miyu said as she pulls Kanata from his sitting position and drags him outside the garden.

"H-hey. You don't need to rush. We still have lots of time on our sleeve." Kanata said as he was being forcefully brought out of the garden.

Miyu stopped at once realizing something important.

Kanata bumped at her for her sudden movement and asked her, "Why did you stop?"

Miyu blushed instantly for her childish act. She looked down and replied, "I-I don't know where it is. Lead the way… Kanata"

Kanata burst out laughing at her revelation.

"You don't have to laugh! That's rude of you. Geez…" Miyu pouted.

"Gomen. Gomen. You see, you reap what you saw." Kanata instantly replied.

"Yah, yah, whatever. Lead the way now, won't you?" Miyu said, obviously irritated.

"Okay, okay. As I said before, there's no need to rush." Kanata said as he started to lead the way while Miyu just follow obediently.

~~~ _Daa! Daa! Daa! ~~~_

Soon, they arrived at the said place. Kanata opened the door and revealed his secret hideout, the _rooftop._

"Eh?" Miyu said as soon as she saw the place. She looked at Kanata who was behind her.

"Don't look at me like that. I know you were shocked. I already said before that it's just a normal hang-out place." Kanata retorted back.

"Then why?" Miyu asked,

"You really want to know?" he asked her back.

Miyu nodded and so Kanata told her the reason for loving such place.

"The reason why I loved this place is because whenever I felt down, the scenery that it shows me calms me. Wherever you look, there's a setting that will help you tranquilize your problems. For instances, when you look from the right side, you'll see the track and field. In there, you'll be able to watch athletes practicing. That's what helps me regain strength." Kanata said as he walked to the right side and Miyu followed him.

"You're right! This can be the best seat for watching events in the track and field." Miyu said as she leaned on the railings.

Kanata smiled and continued on by walking on the left side. Miyu followed him again.

"Next is the left side. You'll see from here the garden we just visited awhile ago. This is the place where I regain my lost thoughts." He simply stated.

"Lost thoughts? Like what?" Miyu asked

"Hmm… Thoughts like '_what should be the best thing to do when you're encountering a problem_' " he replied with ease.

"It worked?" Miyu asked again.

"Yeah, most of the time. It's like my guidance councilor. Whenever I see it, the best solution came rushing to my mind."

"The best?"

"Well, I know there's a saying, '_Not all best are true but all true are better than best_' but it doesn't mean that the best I'm talking about were wrong. They're just the simplest truth yet best answers that can be the most appropriate solution to a problem." Kanata explained.

"R-Really? I don't quite understand it but I guess I get what you mean." Miyu said not really sure if she understood what Kanata said.

"Leave it already. Let's move on. Here's the best spot to relieve stress." Kanata continued as he went to the center and lean on the railings.

As usual, Miyu followed him and joined him. She looked at him indicating for him to continue his explanation. Kanata smiled and resumed on deciphering the reason why he loved the place.

"The last reason is because, in this place…" he stopped for a while then he continued. "… All my worries were thrown out. Just like the students leaving and exiting the gate after school hours, so is my worries too…" Kanata said looking at a faraway place.

"I didn't think…" Miyu started.

Kanata noticed this so he turned to face her. "Didn't think what?" he asked.

"That you'll be this sentimental. I thought boys were stronger than girls." Miyu said, facing him too.

Kanata blushed now that he realized that he was already opening up to her. He felt that he's becoming closer to Miyu now.

"Uhm… Since we're friends now and all, I thought I should show this place to you. In case you have problems too. It really helped me in the past you know." Kanata said, scratching his head making his locks messier than before.

"Is that so? Then that means all your friends know about this." Miyu said a bit of sadness in her tone.

"Actually, it's not what you think. Only those who are close to me know about this." He said, blushing harder than before.

"Eh?" Miyu replied, not actually getting what Kanata just revealed.

"Putting that aside, why don't we go back to our room before we get late, Kouzuki-san?" Kanata suggested, intentionally avoiding the previous topic.

'_Kouzuki-san?_' Miyu repeated in her mind. And then she discovered something about Kanata.

Kanata was about to go out the door when Miyu called him. "What is it?" he asked, facing her.

"What did you just call me?" Miyu asked him back.

"Kouzuki-san" Kanata replied forgetting his request to her yesterday to call him Kanata.

"Why do you kept calling me _Kouzuki-san_ and yet you want me to call you by your first name? That's unfair." Miyu said while pouting, knowing that she has the right to command him to do the same.

Kanata blinked and asked, "What do you mean? I can't call you by that?" he asked, quite confused.

"Mou, and here you're the class representative and yet you don't get what I mean. Geez…"

"What are you getting at?" he asked once again, totally not understanding what she meant.

"I mean, you asked me to call you by your first name, then why not try doing the same with me?" Miyu said and then she smiled. She continued, "Why don't you call me Miyu?"

Kanata can't help but smile and asked, "I can?"

"Of course! We're friends now, aren't we?" Miyu said as she offered him her hand.

Kanata received it and hold it firmly. "Yeah, that's right." He said, as he gazed at their two clasped hands.

Kanata let go after a while and told her, "Let's go, Miyu" as he gave her his warmest smile.

Miyu smiled back and followed him back to their classroom. On their way back, Miyu said,

"Kanata, thank you. I'm glad I met you."

"For what?" he asked,

"For wiping my fears away, for accepting me as your _close _friend, that you even tell me your secret place." She replied, now that she knows that Kanata pointed her as one of his close friends.

Kanata blushed instantly and said, "I'm glad that I met you too."

Miyu smiled and they entered the classroom together with their friendship stronger than yesterday.

Yes, their tour was over but their strong friendship has just begun and it just might be the start of something of a higher level called, _love._

~~~ _Daa! Daa! Daa! ~~~_

_Friday afternoon at the principal's office…_

"So what do you think Mr. Takagi? Do you think this will work out?" Miss Sato asked their principal about the assignment she gave her students as she showed him the questionnaires they passed.

"Yes Miss Sato. I think this is a good idea. It would be perfect for our school festival."

"School festival?" Miss Sato asked.

"Yes you heard it right. We'll use this for the school's foundation festival." Mr. Takagi said as he stood from his respective seat and approached the window. His back on Miss Sato who was standing in front of his table.

"Would you care to explain sir?"

"All you need to do is announce this to your students exactly one week from now." The principal commanded and explained to her his upcoming plans for the said festival.

~~~ _Daa! Daa! Daa! ~~~_

_One week later…_

As what the principal, Mr. Takagi, who was fair in height with dark complexion commanded her; Miss Sato announced the news to her sophomore students.

"Okay class, do you remember the assignment I gave you last week?" Miss Sato asked,

One student raised his hand and asked, "The one with questionnaire ma'am?"

"That's right."

"Are we going to do another one?" asked another student.

"No, that's not it." The teacher replied.

"Then why'd you ask ma'am?" asked the same student.

"It has something to do with the upcoming school festival." She started then continued, "It is a festival that celebrates the foundation of the school."

"What does it have to do with the assignment ma'am?" a student asked again.

"Wait for me to finish explaining okay?" Miss Sato instructed.

"Hai!" the students chorused.

"As I said, the homework is related to this festival. Your answers to the questions will determine who your upcoming partner was."

"Partner in what ma'am?" asked another curious student.

"The said festival holds different kinds of events. There would be five events in total. The one assigned to the sophomores would be the ballroom dance. The other events would be posted in the bulletin board next week so just look up there if you want to know what event the other year level would have. As of now, we have to concentrate on ours. Ballroom dancing."

After explaining, the students started to get noisy. They were chitchatting about the upcoming festival and so on and so on.

"Class, be quiet. I'll now announce the pairs."

The class became quiet including our two main stars, Miyu Kouzuki and Kanata Saionji. They were listening tentatively waiting for the teacher to call their name. As fate gives it, they heard their names at the same time.

"And lastly… Kanata Saionji with Miyu Kouzuki." The teacher finished.

~~~ _Daa! Daa! Daa! ~~~_

**End of Chapter 3**

~~~ _Daa! Daa! Daa! ~~~_

(a/n:)

Okay, that's it for the third chapter of, _A Harmonious Pair of a Heel and a Toe._

I thought that my laziness would conquer me but when I remembered that there were people waiting for this chapter, my imagination and determination suddenly flowed out. Thanks guys! I hope that it'll be always like that.

Anyways, please review!

A **review** is the most wanted thing an author wants to receive! So please, and PLEASE, review!

Miyu and Kanata's answers in the homework would be revealed in the next chap!

So please stay tuned for the fourth chapter entitled, _"Days of Practice"_

And don't forget to leave a review... I'll be waiting for your encouragements..^^

Wish me luck on defeating my laziness...

**To my fellow Filipinos: **Please vote wise in this upcoming presidential elections! I'm only 15 so I can't vote yet. And please, don't rely on surveys! That's all! Good luck to all of us on Monday..^^,

Your author,

~Ruu-kun~


	4. Days of Practice

Finally! I'm done with chapter four. Gosh, it took me long enough to finish this one. If it wasn't because of Dach (Hi Dach! ^o^), my bestfriend who urged me to write the next chapter, I guess you would've waited for a longer time. I know I should've updated this a long time ago, but it's just… it's just that I don't have enough inspiration to do so… :(

I'm really really sorry guys…

I would like to dedicate this chapter to **Dach**, and to my readers especially my reviewers. I'd like to thank those who reviewed the previous chapter: **j0nsbdaniansRock1**, **jdcocoagirl**, **Chocoangel**, and **review maniac**! ^^,

Enjoy this chapter to the extreme! ^o^

**A Harmonious Pair of a Heel and a Toe**

_A Miyu X Kanata Fanfiction_

By: Ruu-kun

**Summary:** Miyu and Kanata were chosen to be partners in a ballroom dance on the school foundation festival. Afterwards, a paramour agency has chosen them to be one of their so called 'Leads to a Pairing' group. Will they develop feelings for each other during their days with the other paramours? Read to find out!

**A Harmonious Pair of a Heel and a Toe**

**Chapter Four: Days of Practice**

It was bedtime and the twinkling stars together with the gazing moon have shifted their duties with the omnipotent great hot ball, the sun, to lighten up the night sky which has changed the ocean sky into darkness.

It is a duty of every human being to be at forty winks at this time of hour to regain their lost vigor first thing in the morning.

But wait, there's someone who's breaking the rules! Why don't we visit this person and peek on him/her on what's taking place and let's decipher the reason for breaking the policy. Don't worry guys; this person is neither on the bathroom nor toilet nor on the verge of changing attire. So, it's safe to take a little peep on him.

And so… here comes our main protagonist for tonight. Okay, I think it's better if we don't knock on the door and directly approach him by passing through the door. Yeah, like a ghost. So he won't detect us with his susceptible senses. Brilliant idea huh?

Now, I'm seeing a silhouette of an individual sitting on a futon. And he's on the middle of scratching his hazelnut brown locks…

Who's the only person who likes to mess with his enthralling tresses? Yeah… the one and only… (Drums rolling) - KANATA SAIONJI!

Let's take a closer look on him to perceive on what seems to be bothering him. Closer… closer…

Slowly, the figure of the brunette is gradually becoming clearer. His head was low and his hands were resting on his top. Looks like a caught prisoner to me… But no, no. It's not similar to what it seems. He's just simply suffering from something or maybe, just maybe, from someone.

It looks like he's beendoing a deep thinking about the events that occurred to him these past few days. The events in which a certain blonde was involved. The events that have befallen to him since the day he met her, the girl that made him transform from a stoic, cool personage to a somewhat romantic one…

'_Romantic one? NO! NO! NO! That's stupid!_' Kanata yelled at his mind. He was going to argue with his wits some more when his head started teasing him again.

Phrases that have been thrown out at his orifice and actions that he has made were hunting him.

**First** was the, '_Bye now' _and_ 'Take care_' which he wrote when he gave her the note regarding their assignment. The word, '_Take Care' _doesn't even exist in his lingo.

**Second **was the time that he had asked her to call him by his first name. Only those people who are really close to him name him like that, not to mention that they're the ones who voluntarily called him by his first name. But why in Miyu's case, why is he the one who asked her to call him 'Kanata'?

**Third** was when he helped her to overcome her fears. Duh? He doesn't even care when a girl classmate of his was hurt or not. So why?

**Fourth** was the flower. Hey, his father even has to convince him to buy flowers for his mother! Yeah, he loves his mother so much but giving flowers wasn't just his style of showing his love. So, another '_why?' _was asked.

**Lastly**, we have the moment in time when he opened up to her. His parents don't even know that side of him. Aww.. How clueless they were that they're only son was having his first girl dilemma.

A total of five. Quite the man, isn't he? Doesn't this prove that he has a tender, passionate side on him?

'_No! This doesn't even make sense! I can't accept this!_' Kanata cried out. He tried to calm himself down but he just can't.

'_Okay, Kanata. Take it easy. One step at a time. You'll overcome this sooner. You're a Saionji remember?_' he convinced his self. And with that, he decided to lessen his conversation with _her _so he can bear with his altering feelings.

~~~ _Daa! Daa! Daa! ~~~_

_Several hours earlier…_

A brown, short-haired governess opened the lights to her room and presides over the chair beside her desk and pulled out a cluster of papers from her bag. She put them down on her desk and placed her bag on the right side of the table and started examining what was enclosed in it for the third time today.

It was the questionnaires that she gave her students few days ago and she decided to check them up again or rather inspect what was contained on specifically _two _of them.

She was hooked up on the answers that her new transferred student and her class representative has given. Especially to the latter one for this was the _first_ time that the said person has said things he usually don't. She has known this student since his elementary for quite coincidentally, she has been his teacher for five straight years. But this was the first time she became his homeroom teacher.

She has witnessed many sides of this young man over the years. He is a quiet type person, who only talks when needed. It really surprised her when the boy accepted the duty to be their class representative despite the fact that he was a don't-talk-to-me type. But nonetheless, it has turned quite well for there has been no problem reported since his debut as a representative.

He is very good at sports, one of the reasons many girls adore him. On sixth grade, he became the team captain of basketball and they have won many competitions over other schools since then. He became the school's MVP not long after that.

Being charismatic, he has won the Bishounen contest last year. Even though he refused to be the class' representative for their section, he has no choice for the coordinator of the contest has already entered his name as the official delegate for their section. Notwithstanding his reserved nature and going with his daring looks, the ladies had chosen him and undeniably, he won the competition between him and the other delegates.

Miss Sato finally decided to re-read them again, the answers of her two interesting students. The initial paper belonged to an emerald-eyed blonde girl namely, Miyu Kouzuki. Her answers were as follows:

* * *

**Name:** Miyu Kouzuki

**Name of Partner:** Kanata Saionji

(**Note:** Answer as honestly as possible)

The answers below should be based on the answer of your partner

**Bloodtype:** AB

**Birthday:** December 25

**Hobbies:** Reading Manga

**Height: **167 cm

**Father's name:** Hosho Saionji

**Mother's name: **Hitomi Saionji

Parents' activity:

**Father:** Buddhist Monk

**Mother: **Highchool Teacher

**Future Plans: **To have a profession that deals with Human Resources.

**Key Catchphrase: **Never underestimate the stamina of the ladies when they're on the 'll eventually catch up to you.

**Greatest Achievement: **A successful escape from a bunch of ladies chasing me.

* * *

The teacher laughed as she read the last two questions residing with the brunette's answer.

"Hey, I remember this. It happened right after he won the Bishounen contest. As he walked down the stage, girls started to chase after him in which he can't help but ran away but in due course, the girls caught up to him and almost killed him due to suffocation in narrow space…" Sato giggled some more reminiscing the past. After she calmed herself, she continued telling the story to no one in particular.

"… Then, just in time, he was saved when the principal, Mr. Takagi, spoke through the mic. He said, 'All students who are not seated on their seat will be treated as absent for this week's attendance.' Wow, he sure scared those girls. Saionji-kun took the chance when the girls are listening and he ran away back to his seat thanks to the principal's help." She finished. "Remembering the past sure is fun…" she added to herself.

Just then, she continued reading Miyu's paper.

* * *

**Best Childhood Memory: **Cooking lunch with my mother while Oyaji serves as the food tester.

**Best Asset: **Coping up with anything without difficulty.

Favorites:

**Color: **Blue

**Subject: **All subjects are the same for me.

**Food: **All sorts of Pumpkin varieties

**Message to your partner: **Be more sensitive next time.

-End of interrogation-

Question for the interrogator:

**What do you personally think of your partner?**

He's a cool, attractive person to begin with. My first impression (well, not actually first…) on him was that he was a snobbish and heartless person but I was wrong. There was a part of him left unseen and that was he is a calm, responsible, and thoughtful individual. Oh yeah, he's kinda shy too… But I know this was just some part of him and there were still lots more to learn of him so for now, I want to know him better…

* * *

"Hmm... so that's what she thinks about him, huh? I wonder what made Saionji-kun say to her to be more sensitive. Did something actually take place between them during interrogation? Well, that's the goal of the assignment anyway. To get to know each other."

Not long after that, Miss Sato grabbed Kanata's paper and started reading it as well.

* * *

**Name:** Kanata Saionji

**Name of Partner:** Miyu Kouzuki

(**Note:** Answer as honestly as possible)

The answers below should be based on the answer of your partner

**Bloodtype:** O

**Birthday:** March 15

**Hobbies:** Reading fashion magazines and watching movies

**Height: **160 cm

**Father's name:** Yuu Kouzuki

**Mother's name: **Miki Kouzuki

Parents' activity:

**Father:** College Professor

**Mother: **Tourist Guide

**Future Plans: **To be a Tourist Guide just like mom.

**Key Catchphrase: **Smile even at times of catastrophe and the world will smile at you eternally.

**Greatest Achievement: **Harvesting a pineapple five long years after it was planted.

**Best Childhood Memory: **Eating a one-piece not-even-a-foot-long pineapple right after harvesting it with my mom and dad fighting over their shares.

**Best Asset: **My parents told me that my smile is an excellent asset.

Favorites:

**Color: **Pink

**Subject: **Well, to be a tourist guide, I need to be keen on History.

**Food: **Anything sweet

**Message to your partner: **Try to smile more. It's better than having an detached expression.

-End of interrogation-

Question for the interrogator:

**What do you personally think of your partner?**

She's a nice, cheerful person. She's the first person I felt comfortable with aside my mom. She's a simple-minded one; nevertheless, I find it exceptional when she treats unadorned stuffs so special. I can see that she has a warm heart and that she's a very friendly one. I don't why but this is the first time I've actually encountered a unique person like her and I felt like I have to know more of this person.

* * *

(**Note:** Kanata answered the last question right after he toured her around the school.)

"I really am sure lucky to know Saionji-kun's answer. This was actually the very first time he talked about a girl. He seems quite interested in Miyu-chan. I bet he had second thoughts on writing that she's _gorgeous_ but then, decided not to so it won't be too obvious." Miss Sato gambled against truth.

And again, she remembered something which occurred when she announced the pairs.

"If you think about it, Saionji-kun's _response_ thattime proves it." She pondered.

~~~ _Daa! Daa! Daa! ~~~_

_(^…flashback…^)_

Both the teens were bewildered after hearing their names not only called simultaneously, but also due to the fact that they would be together… yet AGAIN.

Before the teacher could continue for further instructions, a group of girls started going berserk… And you might just guess it right… Kanata's fan club.

"Sensei! We can't accept that! They've been together in the last assignment and yet they're being paired up again? That's unfair!" One of them spoke.

"Yeah, yeah. She's right! You should give others a chance to be with Saionji-kun too!" Another one suggested.

"Hey girls, calm down. Aren't you listening to me awhile ago? I said that that homework was a basis to this scheme right?" Miss Sato answered back.

"But- but still, sensei…" the leader of the group retorted back.

"No more buts. I know that you eagerly want to be Saionji-kun's partner but maybe this isn't the right time for you girls. There are still many other chances out there."

"Okay. We would agree to this in one condition." The first girl who talked demanded.

"If that would satisfy you, why not?" the teacher replied.

The girl hesitated for awhile before continuing.

"Our group has decided to agree on this if…"

"IF…?" All of the other students asked, curious on what they would demand for.

All the fan girls slowly walked to the seat of their beloved god, Kanata Saionji, and went on.

"… If Saionji-kun agrees that he would be paired up_ again_ with Kouzuki." One of them finished.

The four members of the fan group looked at Kanata seriously hoping that he would say what they wanted to hear. Their eyes were sparkling full of hope and desire.

Kanata sweat-dropped seeing all these girls going over him. He felt shivers down his spine seeing those gluey, adhesive look from the girls.

Meanwhile, the _Kouzuki_ that the girls were angry about was just watching their little drama scene from her seat. Patiently waiting for the brunette's answer for it is giving her goosebumps just thinking what these girls could do to her.

"Welllll?" The girls asked, narrowing the distance between them and Kanata.

Kanata couldn't take it anymore so he stood up and backed away a little before he answered.

"Well, if… if… the t-teacher says so, then why not? We can't do anything about it either." He answered, looking away to avoid those gluey looks on the girls' faces and masking the truth about his answer.

Right at that moment, the girls' heart including the other girls in the classroom, sank in disappointment hearing Kanata's candid decision.

"You sure are lucky Kouzuki! You should savor this chance coz this will be your last with Saionji-kun!" their leader pointed out to the poor blonde who nodded reluctantly having no idea what to say.

'_Idiot._' A brunette mumbled under his breath.

He stared at her with his warm auburn orbs indicating that he has no regrets or second thoughts on being partners with this '_Lucky Blonde_' and gave out an affectionate smile to which no one noticed except the teacher who has been observing his actions since the ladies' berserk.

_(^…end...of...flashback…^)_

~~~ _Daa! Daa! Daa! ~~~_

_The following week…_

Running students and faculty staffs can be seen all over the school campus preparing and organizing for the upcoming Hokkaido Highschool Foundation Festival. Including to it were the students of class 2-A that was handled by Miss Sato.

They have been decorating their classroom for the past few days and finally, today is the day that their dance instructor would start teaching them for their performance on the night of the festival.

All of them were gathered in the school gym where they would practice as well as the place where they would perform. In a few minutes, their dance instructor would arrive together with Miss Sato who insisted on watching their rehearsal.

All the girls including (of course…) our young protagonist, Miyu Kouzuki, was tensed up due to the fact that this would be her very first time to present a ballroom dance. She was not at all good at dancing. When she was young, her parents offered her to join in dancing sessions but she refused not to because she thought that it would not have any effect on her current skill.

And now, to make things worse, she's being paired up with the man she first laid her eyes on ever since her birth, Kanata Saionji. Considering the fact that he was a heartthrob, more pressure was being added to her current state. She was very scared that she might step on him every once in a while making him turned off on her.

Kanata Saionji has been sitting at the left stairs beside the stage ever since they arrived at the gym. He's has been planning or rather calculating each act that he would carry out once they start practicing. His first plan was to avoid looking directly at his partner's astonishing emerald orbs which always leave him blank-minded everytime he sees them.

Secondly was he was not supposed to talk to her that frequently for it may become his _new_ habit. He knows that he really enjoyed talking to her but just in case he spill out anything unnecessary, he need to do it.

Last but not the least, whenever she gives her 'best asset' to him, return it as quickly as possible and look away to evade from being captivated by it that may cause him to surrender and lost his mind. (Am I being too exaggerated?)

Our two teens have been busy with their own thoughts that they didn't notice someone entered the gym. It was a tall, blonde-haired skinny man with glitzy black orbs. Behind him was none other than their homeroom teacher, Miss Sato.

At last, as everybody anticipated, their dance instructor has arrived. He, together with the governess walked up straight to the stage in the front end of the gym. He smiled and waved at anyone he encountered with. Miss Sato grabbed the microphone to introduce the new person. All students inside paid attention to every word she speaks out.

"As all of you would have guessed, he would be your instructor for your ballroom performance on the upcoming festival. He has won in many competitions and has trained many aspiring dancers all over Japan. He is Kuroki Kabata." Miss Sato introduced as she placed her hand before the person.

"Konnichiwa! I'm Kuroki Kabata. You can call me Kaba-san for short. As your teacher told you, I'm going to be your instructor. Okay, let's not waste time and start shall we?" the blonde tutor asked.

"Hai! Kaba-san!" the students responded.

"First, line up with your partners so I can plan your formation." He commanded as he clapped his hands. Sooner, all the students were in the middle of the gym with their partners.

"At ballroom dances, the ladies were always at the right side of men. That is the fundamental thing to know when doing a ballroom dance." As soon as he said that, all girls who were at the left side of their partner turned at the other side.

"Now, second thing was you boys should always be the first to ask for your cohort's hand. I mean, you should not let these beautiful ladies do the job, isn't it? You should face them before doing so or else it'll look like you're a bitter combination and thus, making your audience dismayed even before the actual performance. Whilst placing your _right_ hand ahead of them, bow before them as a sign of respect and gracefulness." He emphasized the word 'right' indicating that it is a must-do duty. "Whether you're left-handed or not, you should not try contempt the system for your own good. And you ladies should cordially accept the gentleman's invitation. Oh, and one more thing, don't forget to smile. You have to smile all through-out the performance to show the audience that you're enjoying what you're doing."

Kaba-san instructed as he demonstrates what he meant when he faced Miss Sato and bowed before her, placing open his right hand in the mid-air just level above Miss Sato's chest while smiling. "You do it like this. Now, try doing it."

A pair of auburn orbs widened at the tutelage. '_What? I have to smile? How am I going to do that if I'm avoiding facing her?_' Kanata became tensed.

Miyu noticed Kanata getting uneasy so she asked him, "Kanata, are you okay?"

Kanata swiftly responded by facing her and answered, "Ah, yeah. I'm fine. Nothing to worry about." He said, unable to prevent looking at her in the eye, incontestably witnessing her orbs showing an honest concern towards him. He gulped and immediately faced away.

"O-okay."

"Hey, you two. Aren't you listening? I asked you to follow what I just demonstrated. Now, do it or else you'll perform it here in front!" Kaba-san commanded, putting his hands in his hips.

All other pairs looked up at them to watch them present the said task. Some gave the owner of emerald orbs a teasing smirk going, "Hmp! Look at her now, Saionji-kun doesn't even want to look at her. She should've refused from the very beginning."

Oh no.

'_Shit. This was my fault. If I haven't avoided her and instead followed the task immediately, this wouldn't be happening._' Kanata cursed himself for causing the commotion.

'_What should I do? They're all looking at us now._' Miyu thought as she was getting nervous at the very moment. She was about to say sorry to Kaba-san when Kanata started to act.

'_I guess I have no choice but to do it.' _The brunette convinced himself and quickly faced the blonde at his right. He bowed and gave away his right hand to young lady in fro. He looked up and gave her his genuine smile and asked, "May I have this dance?"

All human being inside the gym blinked at the brunette's redundant proclamation. Momentarily, they all froze and when realization hit them, some of them throw out the laughter they're holding up.

"Eh?" was all the brunette could utter.

~~~ _Daa! Daa! Daa! ~~~_

**End of Chapter 4**

~~~ _Daa! Daa! Daa! ~~~_

_**Next Chapter: The School Festival**_

(a/n:)

I'm sorry if I'm being weird at the first part of the chapter. I just wanted to try it once and I don't know if it'll work out or not. Feel free to tell me what you think about it okay? If you think that it's being unhealthy to the story, just tell me and I won't do it again.

I'm sorry if the questions in their assignment were only few. I only chose those who will play a significant role in the story so… sorry for that… but I hope I made you happy with this chapter! ^o^

And oh yeah, I'm really not sure with the fundamentals of a ballroom dance do please don't throw tomatoes (Or worse, eggs) at me! I only based them on what I know. XD

Hey, I didn't really mean to do 'that' on Kanata at the last part. I just thought it would be a good twist of events. Sorry again!

Please make me clap my ears by dropping a review before you leave (yeah, that's what happens to me everytime I receive one)!

Your author,

~Ruu-kun~


End file.
